Dinner Time
by switz-vamp23
Summary: A look into Emmett's mind at dinner time. No wonder why Rose can't cook.


Dinner Time

Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, held very few secrets from each other. But there is one secret that Emmett vowed to never tell her. Rosalie can not cook. At all actually. Emmett once told Rose that something didn't taste right with the dinner that night. He watched as her face started to drop, the sadness moving into her eyes faster than he had ever seen before. He quickly reassured her that the whole thing just needed more salt, even though it need a hell-of-a-lot more than that. He knows that she tries hard. She has cookbooks laying throughout the house and she's spent hours on the internet finding the perfect recipes. She's spent hundreds of dollars on kitchen gadgets and ingredients. She spends every night in the kitchen, trying to make herself fit into her "June Cleaver" - esque idea of being the perfect wife. The second reason why Emmett would never admit that Rose sucks as a cook is that he just fuckin' loves watching her try and cook. She bends and twists throughout the kitchen, moving from bowls to pots. He has to admit to himself that he always gets turned on watching her move about. Just like now, as he watches her from the island in their state of the art kitchen.

Emmett watches her move in her impossibly short pink silk shorts and matching camisole. The apron that wraps around her body makes her look as if she is completely naked every time she turns in Emmett's direction. Her long blonde hair is piled on the top of her head in a loose bun. Some of the shorter hair has fallen into her face, around the glasses surrounding her eyes. She pushes the pieces behind her ears as she chews on her bottom lip, reading the recipe in front of her on the counter.

_Fuuuuuck. She looks like a fuckin' porn star right now. Only Rose could make a nerd cooking librarian the sexiest thing he's ever seen._ Emmett internally groans as his mind focuses on his drop dead gorgeous wife. She moves to put in some more ingredients into the casserole dish and places it in the oven. Emmett bites his lip to keep his moan in as Rose bends over to reach into the bottom drawer of the fridge to grab a head of romaine. She does something that involves oil and then places that into the oven as well. That pulled Emmett out of his day dreaming. _She's cooking lettuce? Oh, dear God. It's time for me to step in and take action._

Rose bends against the counter, her hips pushed back as she places her elbow on the counter. She drums against the top as she reads over the directions to the recipe. As she adjusts her glasses and starts chewing on her lip, Emmett decided to move. He silently came up behind her, placing his hands over her silk-covered hips.

"Mmmm," Rose purrs, as she presses back into his hips. "I didn't even know you were home. When did you get in?"

"Just got here." Em leans over her and kisses the nape of her neck. He slowly starts kissing his way down her spine to the top of her camisole. "I missed you today, baby." He presses firmly into Rose's ass as his cock starts to harden, thinking about what is hidden beneath the measly piece of clothing. Suddenly Rose whips around and swats at Em's chest with a wooden spoon.

"Back off Tiger! I'm making you something special."

Emmett bites back a groan at the thought of whatever she is making. It was truly a testament to both his genius and his stupidity that he tells her he loves her cooking. He chokes down every charred, half-poisonous morsel that she places in front of him. "Call in for pizza." Em murmurs gently as he backs Rose up to the counter again. He pushes some stubborn hair off of her face. He starts kissing down her neck again, hoping she'll focus back on him.

"No!" She pushes him away, darting out of his embrace, flicking the oven light on. Em braces himself against the counter to regain his normal breathing and to try and calm his overly excited cock down. It's been nearly 9 hours since the last time he had felt the heaven that is between Rose's legs. He is desperate to feel it again. Soon. He was ready to back off when he looks back at Rose. She gave herself away by looking over her shoulder and licking her lips, thinking Em wasn't paying attention. She turned away quickly when she realized that Em was looking directly at her.

Game on.

Em moved quickly over to Rose and swung her around. He lifted her as her feet kicked out against his legs. He turned into her ear growling out, "I want you, baby. Now." He put her down on her feet by the doorway to the kitchen, ready to take her upstairs. If they could make it that far.

"After dinner," she gasped out, grinning as she darted around to the other side of the kitchen away from him. "You'll have to wait, big boy."

"Now, Rose." She started to advance on her. Arms half-outstretched, ready to pounce and grab her if she tried to escape. She swiftly moved out of the way to the left, putting the kitchen island between them. She was turned on! Her face was flushed and her breasts were heaving against her thin camisole. He could see the peaks of her nipples thrusting through the pink silk. His mouth watered as he bit down on his own lip, wanting to take the hardened flesh into his mouth.

Time to attack.

Emmett suddenly jumped up onto the marble counter of the island. In his haste to get across, he knocked empty bowls and even the knife block onto the floor. Before Rose knew what was happening, she was trapped in Emmett's embrace on the counter next to him. He ripped off the frilly white apron, she used to "protect" her clothing, using the ties to wrap around her hands behind her back. Once he was she was secure, he hopped off the counter and pushed himself between her long, smooth legs. He pulled her camisole up, licking and biting down her stomach.

"Mine," he growled out at her half squeak-moan. "And I can have you whenever I want." She half tried to push him away with her foot. "Come on, Rose! You'll have to do better than that." He snarled into her belly. _God I love this game. The pursuit, the capture – I could come right now just thinking about the outcome._ Emmett stroked his cock through his pants and watched as Rose's eyes widened and licked her lips. "See something you like?" Her legs instinctively wrapped around his thighs as he crashed his lips into her mouth. His fingers moved to her still silk covered mound, rubbing her already wet pussy. He could feel how slippery and hot she was through her clothing.

"Cooking...dinner..." Rose continued trying to keep up the charade. But her hips kept bucking to meet his fingers, fighting against the ties of the apron still around her hands.

Emmett smirked at her as he slide her shorts down over her hips. "I'm cooking up something else, baby." Rose rolled her eyes at the lame line, while Em dipped his mouth down to nuzzle her mound. He couldn't help himself – He took one long lick between her folds. She pushes back against him.

_She's. Fucking. Dripping._

"Ah, Rose, shit," forgetting the game for a second. She glared up at him.

"Losing your cool, Emmett?"

"Not even for a second," he demands. He pushes her back down onto the island and shoves her shirt up above her breasts. _Awe yeah!_ He knew just what to do to tease her. He licked her nipples gently and kissed them softly, moving from one to the other at a painstakingly slow pace.

"Don't fuck with me Emmett." She groaned out her response. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it slowly out of the loops of his jeans. "Hurry up!" she moans. She lifted her head to glare at Em through her now crooked glasses.

"Thought you wanted to cook dinner baby." Emmett smirked as she pursed her lips.

"That's why you need to hurry the fuck up!" He grinned down at her as he dropped his jeans. Luckily he decided to go commando that morning and didn't need to bother with boxers.

"Happy to oblige," was the last thing heard before Emmett pressed the tip of his cock against her. He enjoyed the view of his cock just touching her pulsing pussy. Watching as it tried to pull his cock further in. He could see her pussy, swollen and dripping for his cock. His eyes moved up to her flat, toned stomach to her large breasts, heaving from her heavy breathing. Her right nipple had teeth marks surrounding it from his earlier ministrations. Next followed the bunched up camisole still around her neck. Her head was thrown back to expose even more of the erotic curve of her neck. He apparently spent too long staring at her because the next thing he knew, her legs tightened around his waist, causing his cock to penetrate her to the hilt. _Awe fuck yeah!_

She started to grind her pussy against his pelvic. He starts pumping into her. It feels like it's only the second time, when suddenly the smoke alarm goes off. She doesn't even notice. Em reaches down and rubs her clit as she gasps and bucks against him. It takes mere seconds for her to come around his cock. Pulsing and pulling him in further. _I'm fucking awesome at this._

"Come for me, baby." She growls up at him, glaring into his eyes. He reaches around and unties her hands. She is suddenly all over him. Sitting up on the edge of the island, arms like a steel vise around his waist. She licks and sucks on his neck. Finally she bites him hard. He's done for. In two pumps he comes so hard that he's surprised that she doesn't shoot up to the ceiling. He collapses over her, panting, and she shivers with after effects beneath him.

"Sorry," he murmurs into her neck. His fingers tracing the outline of the teeth marks around her nipples.

In a dazed voice, she response with, "Loved it." She nuzzles into his neck. _I know she did. That shit gets her off._ Emmett smirks to himself at those thoughts. She finally noticed the smoke alarm buzzing and pushes Em off her. She jumps to her wobbly feet, eyes wild. "Oh, no!" She jerks the oven open and a plume of smoke bursts out. Em was use to these kinds of disasters. He had his pants up and the fire extinguisher out from under the sink in just seconds.

"Crisis averted." Emmett grinned at Rose as he put the fire out. _Burnt lettuce smells very similar to dog shit._ Em brushed a lock of hair out of her disappointed eyes. He noticed that her hair tie was hanging out of her hair, barely holding any of it off of her face.

"I ruined dinner." She moaned and looked down in defeat.

"No, I did." Emmett smiled, pulling her close and kissing her softly on her swollen lips. "Sorry."

"Pizza?" She half-smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He grinned down as he pulled out his cell phone.

"You should probably put some pants on first."


End file.
